creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:That Giant Frog
I tried calling the police, but that didn't work. Somehow my phone has been disconnected even though it has been in my pocket all day and was working fine earlier. The wifi in my apartment still works, however, so I'm going to share my story before it's too late. I am in need of serious help. There is a homicidal maniac in my house, and I'm hiding from him in my locked closet. My roommate Patrick has been murdered by him, and now he's searching for me. I'll give you the events of how this came to be. My day started off in the worst way I could've imagined: with a sore throat and a stopped-up nose. I called in sick at my job, and I made the executive decision to rest for the day, staying in bed and watching movies and tv shows. My best friend, Patrick, lives in my apartment with me, and he was willing to retrieve any medicine or food I wished to get to help my condition as long as I paid him back; a true friend. He returned with what I requested and proceeded to go to his job. I decided to get on the internet and browse for a few minutes, which lulled me to sleep. I woke up a few minutes later to the sound of Patrick opening the door as he was returning from work. The time was about ten o'clock. He asked me how I was feeling and we chatted for a few. He stated soon that he was exhausted and proceeded to go to his room and go to bed. Soon after his departure from the room, I fell asleep again. I woke up at about three in the morning and couldn't get to sleep, and I got up and went down the hallway to go to the bathroom, and when I passed Patrick's room, I decided to close his door so I wouldn't wake him. When I peeked in, I vaguely saw a mangled note stand out in the pitch black darkness, but I couldn't read it. I flipped on the light and was shocked to see Patrick laying in his bed with a knife through his throat. I gasped and stumbled backward. I got up and retrieved the note, and it read: "There's no escape. No running. No sanctuary. I still walk among you." I still walk among you? This meant whoever did this was somewhere in my apartment. I stumbled into my closet and locked the door, hoping I would remain safe from this horrible person or being. Wow, I must've blacked out or something. My phone says it's nine in the morning, so I guess I survived the night. Whoever did this to Patrick must've stayed in one spot, because I didn't hear anything all night. And hey, my throat feels much better now, and my nose is clear. For some reason my shirt and hands smell really rusty. It may be from sitting in this dirty closet with all these old scredrivers and other tools. It's still pitch black in here, which still isn't comfortable. Anyway, since I don't hear anything, I might as well get out of this closet and into some light so I can at least see myself and search for more clues. It's time to find out what sort of monster would do such a horrible thing to my best friend. I'm going to kill him. --That Giant Frog (talk) 04:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC)That Giant Frog Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:That Giant Frog page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 04:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC)